The Buttefly Diaries Year One
by clochlochloe
Summary: Emma Chambers. That's me, Hufflepuff extrordonaire and best friend to the son of The Chosen One. This is my diary.


**_Discaimer:_ I do not in any way shape or form own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. I simply wish to use some of J.K Rowling's characters for mine and (hopefuly) your enjoyment. Any quotes from the books/films will be cited.**

**A/N: Alright chappies, this is my first delve into the wonderful world of Harry Potter fanfiction, so I hope you'll bear with me. This is un-betaed so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. The village of Fort Tipp is fictional (as far as I know), as are the characters of Emma Chambers and Lanna Brown and any Mary-Sueness is unintended.**

**I'm just posting this as a feeler, so don't expect an update too soon, but if you do put this on alert I'd like to know why.**

**I don't normally ship H/G or R/HR but it's needed for the story, although it won't feature much.**

**As you may have noticed this is a Next Gen fic so mentions of modern technology are expected, and I expect that electrical products should be able to work in Hogwarts now, so please no flaming over that. **

**Well that's the end of my ridicously long A/N. Enjoy! Oh and reviews are greatly appreciated, I'd like to know what you like/don't like about it, if you have any con-crit, whatever.**

* * *

Saturday, July 14th

Lanna sent me this diary for my birthday yesterday, yes it was Friday the Thirteenth so what? I never cared for supersticion much, but Mum does. She made sure the cat stayed outside, that there were no ladders in our around the house, the salt stayed on one place and could only be touched by her, no spiders were to be killed, no shoes inside the house and nobody was allowed to touch the mirrors. Of course that didn't make for much of a party, but it was just some cousins over and a few boring aunts and uncles who congratulated her on her safety precautions against the Bad Luck (yes it got the capital letters). I blame Grandad, he was always doing something or other to ward of bad luck and he seems to have passed it down to all of his offspring. How he ever married my grandmother I'll never know. Granny Mel is one of those no-nonsense, feet firmly planted on the ground kind of women, practicality always her number one priority. But from what Mum tells me they were a perfect match, Granny Mel kept Grandad grounded, and he got her to let her hair loose every once in a while.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. The swinging birthday festivities. Not only was the party dull as dish water, but the presents were lousy. I know that makes me sound like an obnoxious teenager, but that's what I am. I got like, three pairs of socks from my still single Uncle Joe (no surprises as to why he's single there), I mean who gives a fifteen year old socks for their birthday? Aunt Joyce and Uncle Richard gave me a Judy Blume collection (gag) and Granny gave me a twenty euro voucher for Boots, that's not too bad. Means I can get more mascara my trusty Bad Lash ran out. Thankfully Mum decided to be nice and got me loads of MAC (I love you Mum!), but then Aunt Joyce tutted and said I would end up on a street corner if I wore it. I don't see how that's possibe because there's only one street in Fort Tipp and as far as I know they have no street lamps. But the cake was nice, covered in chocolate. But of course, Aunt Joyce said I'd get cellulite if I ate more that one slice. Sometimes I really wanna kill her. I don't know how Uncle Richard ever fancied her enough to marry her. Thank God Lanna said she was throwing me a party when we got back to school.

I really don't know what to write in here, I mean I'm not that awfully exciting. Apart from being a witch who happens to be best friends with The Chosen One's youngest son there is nothing special about me. My life is earth-shatteringly normal. I've had no adventures at all in the last four years I've spent inside the stone walls of Hogwarts, and I really doubt anything exciting is going to happen this year unless the Ministry decides to resurrect the Triwizard Cup, but something tells me that isn't going to happen. Besides, Harry says the he and Ron and Hermione used up all of Hogwarts' adventures twenty years ago.

I suppose I should introduce myself. My names Emma Chambers, but you can call me Em. I just turned fifteen and so far, it's not going well. As you already know, I'm a witch who happens to be friends with a celebrity. Alright, Al isn't that much of a celebrity, but his parents are, and his whole family on his mum's side. But, he does like to play up the Son of The Chosen One thing when he gets a good helping of butterbeer into him. I have one other best friend, Lanna, she's the one who gave me you, Diary. I think your a bit more suited to her taaste though, after all you purple with butterflies on the front. Lanna is gorgeous, she's the one with the golden blonde hair and warm hazel eyes, and a body to match. Me? I've got curly, I mean really curly red hair and watery blue eyes, and a not so gorgeous body. Al says I remind him of his mum. That kinda creeps me out a bit.

I suppose I should give you a name before I go. How about Ella?

Em.

* * *

Monday, July 16th

Suggested we should move to Godric's Hollow to Mum over breakfast this morning. Didn't go down too well. She said she's not leaving Fort Tipp until Granny Mel passe, or in other words kicks the bucket. I don't see why not though. Granny Mel know's I'm a witch, her mother was one too so she wouldn't be weirded out by Mum stumbling out of the fireplace if Harry connected it to the Floo Network. Still, what Mum says goes. Unfortunately.

Em.

* * *

Saturday, July 21st

Great news! Lanna's invited me over for the rest of the hols. Mum said I can go, as long as I open a book, the OWLs are this year. Not that bothered though. Anyway, I've to go and pack now.

Later, Ella.

Em.

* * *

Monday, July 23rd

Arrived at Lanna's last night, Michelle made me eat a three course dinner before sending us off to bed, and I'm really starting to feel the after effects now. Michelle may be the sweetest, bubbliest mim I could ever know, but she's definately not the best cook. That award goes to Mrs Ginny Potter.

We're going over to Al's house in a bit, so we can bug James and his girlfriend.

I have now discvered that James Sirius Potter is a force to be reckoned with.

Al, Lanna and I decided to try and magically glue James and Serena together, by swapping her lipblam with a WWW glue stick. Didn't work. Now Albus has bat bogeys coming out if his nose and Ginny refuses to tell him the counter curse. She says he deserves it. But we all know Harry'll undo it when Ginny's asleep.

Got to go now. I promised Lanna she could give me a make over. I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow.

Em

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
